Be My Tutor
by Britty313
Summary: As Matthew started his day at school, it seemed to not be as normal as it usually was. As he went to his first class, he seemed to notice that one of his classmates, Gilbert, seemed to be up to something. As the class soon ended and he was about to head to his second class, he is stopped by Gilbert and confronted with a question he's not so sure how to handle. Rated T to be safe!


**A/N: I'm back with another one-shot! This one is for my cousin who well, wanted me to write her this. At first, I didn't want to but she begged me too and all this other stuff so I did. I hope you all enjoy it and sorry if I got some of the characters not right or spot on. This is my first time writing this ship so I'm kinda new to it all. But anyway, enjoy it!**

* * *

_Be My Tutor_

Matthew walked down to the hallway, his books held close to his chest as he wandered down to crowded hallway of his high school. He tried his best to avoid as many people as possible, watching them run down the hallway with their friends as they showed them their classes or just talked.

The Canadian mostly stayed to himself ready, not that really talkative to anyone but his small bear that he had to leave at home for the day. He didn't like leaving him alone, but he knew he couldn't take him with him here since pets weren't allowed. With a sigh, he shook his head and pushed his glasses up some before he heard the bell go off, signaling everyone off to their first class.

Matthew blinked before he hurriedly went to his first class, Math. He wasn't the best at math, mostly holding a high B in the class and quickly went to his seat. Once he did that, he then pulled out his math books and put the other's away. He then got out some paper and went a head and started on the classwork the teacher always expected at the end of the class before they left.

It wasn't long till everyone was in the class and the class was soon starting, all the students getting ready with their work. Matthew didn't take long to finish the class work, looking up at the class and looking around till his eyes fell on one seat. Gilbert's seat. The Canadian never really liked that student, always hearing or seeing him come into the class late and then making stupid excuses with the teacher as to why he was late when they all knew it was because he messed around with his other two friends and came to class late.

But not only that, he was also failing the class horribly, not doing anything in the class but such little work or not even any. He failed his tests' all the time as well as all the projects' that they do in the class. With a sigh, Matthew shook his head and got out another piece of paper to draw on, hearing Gilbert come into the class about the same time he always did and well, do the usual. Excuses for the teacher, being as loud as he could possibly be in which made Matthew wince time from time, and then doing none of his classwork. No wonder he had such a bad grade in his class or maybe in all his classes.

After a while, the class continued their work and Matthew continued on his small drawling that wasn't so perfect. It was a while till the bell rang and most of the student's went on to their other classes. Matthew got his things and was about to head out of the room and to his next class when he felt something hit his desk. With a small squeak, he looked up to see it was the Albino that he thought about earlier, looking at him pretty surprised as he watched him smirk some and chuckle as he sat beside him.

"Hey, Nerd." He started, smirking still as he looked at Matthew and stretched some in his seat before he leaned back some. Matthew just looked at him before he blushed slightly and stayed quiet, not used to talking to anyone or even Gilbert. It didn't take Gilbert long till he repeated what he said, wanting an answer out of the other and Matthew sighed slightly before he looked at Gilbert.

"B-Bonjour..." He mumbled softly to him, his voice almost a small whisper that Gilbert had to lean in some to hear it. The Albino then smiled and thought for a moment as to what he was going to ask the other, soon blinking and made a face as if a light bulb went off.

"Hey. Do you think you could do something for me, since you seem to be good at all this math stuff and all?" He asked him softly, smirking slightly as he did so before he looked at Matthew who just gave him a small nod and titled his head some as if he wanted to hear what he had to say.

"How about you tutor me? Come on, it will be fun! I really hate this class and since you seem good at this stuff, you can help me! Then, after that, maybe we can go do something together if you know what I mean~" The Albino said softly to Matthew, winking some at him and let out a small chuckle as he watched the Canadian's face turn a dark red. It took a while till Matthew soon nodded some, not sure what else to say and rubbed his arm a little.

"Great! I'll meet you after school then, and don't forget about me, I'll get pretty pissed if you do and I certainly wouldn't want to be mean to a cutie like you~" Gilbert purred softly to Matthew, smirking some at the blush he noticed on the other's face and bumped his arm just a little before he got his things and walked off to his class.

Matthew sat there for a while, rubbing his cheeks some before he blinked and grabbed his things once again, hurrying off to his class like he was before he got interrupted by the other and hoped he wouldn't be late. As the day went on, Matthew went to all his classes and did all that he did. He couldn't help but remember about what Gilbert said earlier, blushing time from time and also having to go to the bathroom some times to wash his face off so it wouldn't feel like his face was going to melt off from how hard he was blushing.

But as the day went on, school soon was over and Matthew sighed softly as he grabbed his things and walked out of his class and then down the hallway. It didn't take him long to get out of the school it not being so crowded and started walking down the sidewalk to leave the school before he felt someone grab his arm. Matthew then squeaked and quickly pulled away from the stranger, his eyes wide as he looked up at them but soon sighed as he noticed it was Gilbert.

"What, so you think I was gonna hurt you or something?~" Gilbert asked him with a smirk, letting out one of his famous laughs before he shook his head. "The awesome me wouldn't hurt someone like you~ Come on, I'm not gonna sit here all day." He said softly as he dragged to small Matthew off with him. Matthew seemed to not fight the other, blushing as he followed him and mostly tried his best to not look at the Albino and think to himself.

As they walked down to sidewalk to Matthew's house, he could feel the other look down at him at times. He sometimes would look back at him and only had small conversations, not really wanting to talk with the other since he never talked with anyone and hurriedly arrived at his house after a while. He then got his keys out, mostly by himself at home for a while as his brother went to his work and his parents were out sometimes working or with friends and other family members.

Matthew then walked inside, letting Gilbert in as well and shutting the door behind him. After that, he then tossed his keys to the side and looked at Gilbert for a moment before he blushed and walked to the kitchen. Gilbert followed him, smirking like he usually did and hummed a small tune as he did so. He then looked around the other's house some as he followed him to the kitchen, looking around at some rooms as well as looking around the kitchen once they got in the room.

Gilbert then looked at Matthew, seeing him sit down at the table and get some things out. Gilbert then went to the seat beside the other and looked at some of the work the other dragged out, rolling his eyes slightly before he smirked. Matthew didn't see the other roll his eyes, getting out a pencil before he looked at the Albino and then back down to the work as he tried to tell him some things.

As he did that, he sometimes looked at Gilbert who seemed to not pay attention, only looking at Matthew as he did what he did and made the Canadian sigh in a small irritated tone before he looked back at Gilbert.

"Okay, so what you do here is make sure you follow the PEMDAS, the order of operations. It will tell you what to do first. In this case, you first do parenthesis an-" Matthew stopped in sentence and froze as he felt the other lean in some, blushing darkly as he felt something touch his thigh and caused him to look down quickly. As he did that, he then felt Gilbert lean in some and kiss his cheek, soon pulling him in his lap and holding him close.

As Matthew sat there, almost frozen in place as he tried to think what as going on, Gilbert nuzzled him gently and purred softly in his ear before he soon whispered in the other's ear. "How about we forget all about this, I mean, come on now. It's boring. I certainly wouldn't spend my time with you to just do math." Matthew squeaked some before he squirmed some in the other's arms, only feeling them get tighter around him and blushed.

"D-Do you do this with a-all your tutor's..." Matthew gently said to Gilbert, who only chuckled and leaned in some to kiss the other's cheek and rub the Canadian's thigh some.

"Me? Why would to awesome me do that. I would only do this with you because of how cute you act." He said softly to Matthew before he turned the other around so he was facing him and kissed him gently. Matthew widened his eyes at the other's kiss, whimpering some before he tried to pull away but was only had the arms around him tighten around him more and keep him in place. Matthew then sat there for a while before he slowly felt himself began to melt in the kiss, blushing darkly as he did so and moved his hands some to grip the other's shirt.

While he did that, Gilbert then started to kiss him a little harder, smirking as he heard the other squeak in response and moved his hands some to go around the other's waist. It then wasn't long till he pulled away gently and panted slightly, smirking still at Matthew as he noticed the other's face a dark red as his eyes closed tightly. Gilbert then kissed the other's cheek gently and rubbed the other's arm some.

"Heh, see. Cute. Anyway, besides all of this. How about we make a deal." He softly said to Matthew, watching as he looked up at him and then smiled.

"W-What kind of deal?" Matthew quietly asked him, not sure if he should trust the other or not and moved some in his lap before he looked over at the math work he was starting on earlier before all of this started.

"How about you tutor me and help me with this class, and you get to be with the awesome me! I promise I wont bother you as much as I am now, just enough help to were I pass the class. And then after that, we can go out if you want. everyone wants to date the awesome me so I guess you're pretty lucky!" Gilbert told him, chuckling some before he nuzzled the Canadian some who blushed in response but nodded some, seeing the deal wasn't all that bad. Besides, he seemed to like what Gilbert was doing to him in a way, not sure what it was really called but managed a slight smile.

Gilbert only nodded at the other's response, holding him close before he put the other back in his seat and then looked at the math page the other brought out when they began the session. "Good." He said softly to Matthew and then looked around the house some. As he did so, he then looked at Matthew and smiled some, staying close to him as he began to listen to what the other said and actually show him some progress now and then.

Something told the both of them that it wouldn't be too hard. Gilbert had Matthew to tutor him and actually pass a class and Matthew was able to be around someone for once. Not that Matthew really liked that idea but he seemed to enjoy the other's company, smiling slightly time from time as he talked with Gilbert and even hung with him once they were done with the work and Gilbert was able to do some of it.

What could he say, maybe being Gilbert's tutor wasn't all that bad as he thought it would be.


End file.
